


Все будет хорошо

by Fiabilis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дино и Мукуро говорят о тенях и Хичкоке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> флешмоб на диалог "поговорить о Хичкоке", дарк-версия mrcasino - здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7660153

Мукуро говорит, у смерти нет никакого смысла. Он стянул с волос резинку и занял безбожно длинным телом весь диван. Когда он лежит так, оно кажется непропорциональным, как у молодого олененка или щенка борзой – сплошные ноги и руки, и еще выступающие ребра, а остальное какое-то угловатое и вытянутое, дисгармоничное. Дино думает, Мукуро напоминает ему русалку, чей хвост только что трансмутировал в ноги. И поэтому Мукуро нужно носить на руках, чтобы оградить нежные стопы от боли. В детстве Дино читал много сказок. Он и сейчас, бывает, мыслит сказочными категориями. Дворцы, королевства, спасение красавиц, кинуть гребешок, чтобы раскинулся дремучий лес, разбить яйцо, чтобы подержать в руках чью-то смерть. У смерти нет никакого смысла, говорит Мукуро и злится. А Дино молчит, чтобы не выпалить: тогда не умирай. И сидит бледной музейной статуей на самом краешке, чтобы невзначай не коснуться. Вся эта религиозная чушь о сакральности души и благоговении перед мертвым телом ничего не стоит, продолжает Мукуро и распаляется все больше.  
Дино хочется положить руку ему на лоб, но сейчас нельзя.  
В нескольких сотнях метров от них из стен особняка, защищенного, как на случай атомной войны, лезут самые мерзкие твари земли. Дино думает, это выглядит именно так. Что именно Мукуро показывает людям внутри, он не знает. Дино хочет обойтись без жертв. Мукуро давно пошел бы в особняк сам и устроил кровавый массакр, а затем затребовал бы ванну с пеной, и Дино стирал бы чужую кровь с его лица и волос, пока вода не стала бы совсем розовой.  
Вместо этого Мукуро лежит на старом диване в мрачной комнате и играет с людьми в их страхи.

Они устроились в доме неподалеку, и старик-владелец, шамкая беззубым ртом, ходит кругами по комнате наверху. Он ничего не понимает, скребется, как жук в банке. Мукуро говорит, что ему хорошо, что сейчас он снова молод и счастлив, бродит по своей памяти и не страдает. Слышно, как он шаркает, то и дело натыкается на предметы и бормочет себе под нос. Один раз Дино слышит звон стекла и тут же представляет себе, как чья-то древняя фотография, умершей жены или сына, летит на пол и остается лежать, вперив застывший взгляд в пол.

– Тень страшнее того, что ее отбрасывает, не так ли? – нехорошо произносит Мукуро и сверлит взглядом. В наползающих сумерках кажется, голос идет из самого дивана. Они не включали свет – Мукуро привык к темноте.

– Хочешь поговорить о Хичкоке? – отзывается Дино и вспоминает убийцу с неоправданно длинным ножом за душевой шторой, а затем – знаменитую воронку слива, в которую кровь стекает сначала по струйке, смешиваясь с водой, потом уже сплошным потоком.

– Хочу поговорить о твоих страхах, – голос Мукуро резкий и сосредоточенный.

– Я боюсь тебя потерять, – говорит Дино так просто, что самому становится жутко. Не от смысла, от возможных последствий.

Мукуро ощутимо напрягается, но момент не тот – слишком много сил уходит на поддержание иллюзий в особняке.

– А теперь не хочу.

Дино тоже не хочет, но привык отвечать Мукуро честно – он все равно не задает вопросов, ответы на которые не готов слышать. Дино натужно смеется и собирается сказать, что Мукуро непостоянный, как лукавые сирены, которые губят корабли, но рука сама собой тянется к белеющим в полумраке ступням. Мукуро вздрагивает и не отстраняется. Дино охватывает нездоровым азартом. Сумерки мгновенно густеют, как свернувшееся молоко. Дино думает, здесь не обошлось без Мукуро, и облизывает сухие губы.

– Теперь я хочу.

Дино ничего не спрашивает, будто желание дает ему карт-бланш. Обстановка меняется так молниеносно, что Дино сам не понимает, когда успел стащить с себя штаны и обхватить под одеждой член Мукуро. Время течет неравномерно, заглатывает целые минуты, как огромный кит. Где-то в его чреве оседает «Неужели?», возмущенное «Каваллоне!» и смирившееся с фактом «Cazzo». В следующий раз Дино осознает себя, когда сражается с узкими штанами Мукуро, застрявшими на колене. А затем из темного желудка, полного вязкими минутами, его выдергивает стон. Мукуро всегда стонет под ним откровенно, так, что кажется, его диафрагма сейчас лопнет и грудь разорвется. Дино берет в рот и замирает. Ждет, пока на языке станет солоно от смазки и член ткнется в горло. Мукуро беспокойно дергает бедрами, требует, чтобы Дино двигался, но Дино отстраняется.

– Тише, – Дино деловито подтягивает бедра Мукуро себе на колени, повыше, и устраивается между ног. – Тебе еще долго?

– Твою мать, – влажным пальцем мажет по входу и проталкивается внутрь. – Не знаю. Твою ж мать.

Мукуро внутри, как застывший воск – твердый, гладкий и хрупкий. Неподатливый, пока не растопишь. Дино медленно трахает его пальцем, потом двумя, но лучше не становится – Мукуро только тяжело дышит и сжимает его поясницу ногами. У Дино ноют яйца и с члена течет прямо на диван. Он вытаскивает пальцы, смачивает их натекшей смазкой и снова вставляет.

– Блять, – просит Мукуро, вытягиваясь и снова каменея внутри. Дино понимает. Тянется к брошенным штанам, шуршит упаковкой, нелепо пытается справиться с ней зубами и одной рукой.

– Подожди. Надену.

Мукуро и сам сейчас хочет так, что готов без смазки вообще, только бы Дино вставил. Дино знает это лучше него самого и уже предвкушает, как Мукуро подставится. Пальцы скользят, Дино мучается с презервативом чертову кучу времени, которую кит почему-то не глотает.

– Ты… – начинает Мукуро, и Дино сносит голову волной чистой похоти. Потому что Мукуро лежит перед ним, расставив колени, и готов убить его только за то, что член еще не внутри. Пальцы наконец слушаются, и Дино немедленно вдавливается в тугую дырку. Мукуро выгибается, хватает ртом воздух, сжимает колени, не давая войти глубже.

– Нет, – Дино слышит свой голос будто со стороны. Отводит колено Мукуро в сторону, держит скользящими пальцами. – Дай себя выебать.

Теперь нездоровый азарт охватывает Мукуро. Дино видит, как вспыхивают его глаза, знает из них, что он похотливая скотина, что Мукуро изобразит себе такой же член, снимет Дино полчерепа и выебет сам в мозг, что он ничего не получит и до самой смерти будет бояться собственной тени. А еще Мукуро задирает вторую ногу сам и устраивает на спинке дивана.

Дино подсовывает руки Мукуро под задницу и натягивает, пока не упирается яйцами. Покачивается пару раз, а затем набирает темп. Мукуро накрывает рот ладонью, стонет туда, как ошалелый, и Дино не дотянуться, чтобы сбросить эту проклятую руку. Дино горячо – воск наконец растопился, и если бы не презерватив, Дино кричал бы от того, как он обжигает чувствительную головку. Мукуро весь перед ним, распластанный по дивану, дырка быстро растягивается, подстраивается под размер. В полумраке не видно, как Дино натер ее своим членом, но Дино знает, как это выглядит. Он трахает старательно и глубоко, глубже, чем позволил бы Мукуро, если бы контролировал сам. Дино любит быть жадным и властным не меньше. Диван чуть поскрипывает, Мукуро настойчиво стонет в ладонь на одной дрожащей ноте и держит под колено ногу, покачивающуюся каждый раз, когда Дино засаживает.  
Дино кажется, он сходит с ума. Это слишком. Все это слишком.

Из особняка доносятся нечеловеческие крики, Дино не хочет знать, что там сейчас происходит. Он хочет только смотреть, как член Мукуро стукается о живот и как выражение на искаженном лице становится совсем безумным.

Он едва сжимает пальцы на члене, и Мукуро кончает, долго почти бесшумно всхлипывая и насаживаясь на Дино так, что непонятно, как Дино терпит. Господи, пиздец, невозможно. Дино выходит одним резким движением, нервно стягивает резинку и успевает только зацепить взглядом растраханную дырку – сперма уже течет по пальцам. Дино направляет член Мукуро на грудь и чуть помогает себе рукой, чтобы выдавить из себя все, вытрясти до последней капли.

Зажегшиеся фонари или луна – Дино сидит к окну спиной – освещают Мукуро в белесых потеках и каплях. Русалка в морской пене, думает Дино и улыбается себе под нос.

От особняка нарастает невнятный гул.

– Они сдались, – мрачно произносит Мукуро, и слова тут же тонут в темноте, грузные, как обломки корабельного каркаса. Дино угадывает в гуле звук автоматических ставней и ворот – дом, как исполинская черепаха, медленно выползает из стального панциря.

– А мы – нет. Никогда, – говорит Дино негромко и твердо.

– Никогда, – повторяет Мукуро и прикрывает глаза. Подсохшие разводы вьются по коже письменами, понятными только двоим.  
А затем наступит ночь, и все будет хо-ро-шо.


End file.
